


Right Place Wrong Time

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 18:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19279132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What happened after the people who vanished in Avengers: Infinity War came back five years later?





	Right Place Wrong Time

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a reply on Quora and then I liked it. It’s just what I think could have been going on after Bruce snapped people back.

“Guys...I think it worked!”

——————————————————

Some guy is having a shower, let’s call him Jimmy, he blinks, and now he’s on the floor and there’s someone else in his shower with him. They both start screaming, Jimmy probably thinks this guy snuck into his house and knocked him out in the shower, which is a pretty dodgy situation, so Jimmy starts beating this guy up.

This guy, let’s call him Tom, is fighting back but he’s not as strong as Jimmy so he’s losing really, really bad, ‘cause Jimmy’s a big guy, he’s always been strong. The water’s still running, it’s slippery, tiled walls, glass panels and the glass shower door.

Jimmy punches Tom real hard, Tom flies back, straight through the thick glass panel on the side of the shower. He smashes right through it, glass shatters everywhere, huge chunks cut him up, there’s massive gashes all over him.

His head smashes against the ground, cracks the back of his skull, now Tom’s bleeding badly, there’s blood everywhere, pouring out of the cuts all over his body and the back of his head.

Jimmy starts yelling, “HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!” he runs out of the bathroom, butt naked and covered all over with blood. Shards of glass stab into his calves and his feet, trailing blood all over the floors.

Tom’s lying on the bathroom floor, unconscious and bleeding out, dying. Jimmy runs out to look for his phone, but his house looks different, the walls are painted pale blue not the beige he could swear they’d been just minute ago.

His bedroom looks strange, the curtains, the bed spread… He can’t find his phone, he remembers leaving it on his bed, but this isn’t his bed, it can’t be. It’s too big, the blankets, they’re different, the bedside table-

There’s a photo, on the bedside table. It’s the guy- the guy from the shower, he’s standing next to a taller blond guy, arms wrapped around eachother, a little girl sitting atop the blond man’s shoulders. All smiling huge happy smiles.

A door opens down stairs and then there’s footsteps, coming up the stairs, stairs that don’t creak anymore, in the house that isn’t Jimmy’s.

“We’re home!” A man’s voice, “Tom?” The steps are getting closer, coming down the hallway.

“Tom? Hey, Tommy?”

“TOM! FUCK, TOM! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! COME ON, WAKE UP! TOMMY, PLEASE!” And he’s in the bathroom, and a phone is dialling.

“Please help, my husband, he’s- please- he’s bleeding- he’s not waking up- please help!”

“Daddy? What’s-”

“NO! Baby, don’t come in here. Don’t come in here.”

Jimmy drops to his knees, hand over his mouth. Tears trail down his cheeks. He did this, this is his fault.

“He’s breathing! He’s still breathing! Please!” And he’s giving the address and staying on the phone.

Jimmy just stays there on the ground, frozen. He doesn’t know what to do, he can’t do anything. He doesn’t understand what happened. This was his house, he lived here, he was in the shower and then- and then…

And then what?


End file.
